The present invention relates to an optical information recording/reproducing apparatus for carrying out the information recording/reproducing to both of an optical disc represented by CD (compact Disc), DVD (Digital Versatile Disc), Blu-ray disc (hereafter referred to as “BD”) etc., for carrying out the information recording/reproducing in rotation, and a hologram disc for carrying out the information recording/reproducing by utilization of holography.
Conventionally, as an apparatus for carrying out the information recording in an information recording area of the optical disc represented by CD, DVD, BD etc., or for carrying out the reproducing of information recorded in the information recording area, an optical disc apparatus has been used. In this optical disc apparatus, usually, the information recording/reproducing is carried out by rotation-driving the optical disc by an optical disc drive motor (for example, a DC motor etc.), and using an optical pickup to the information recording area of this rotation-driven optical disc.
As such an optical information recording/reproducing apparatus, for example, there has been introduced one provided with a shaft fixed at the base of an apparatus main body; a hub stand which is installed at one end of the shaft so as to be rotatable, and installed with a channel unit intermeshed with the inner rim part of the optical disc; a roller which contacts with the outer circumference of the optical disc mounted at the hub stand and rotation-drives the optical disc by the rotational movement; and a motor for rotation-driving the roller (for example, refer to JP-A-7-272395).
In addition, there has been introduced an optical information recording/reproducing apparatus provided with a head device for recording the information in the optical disc and/or reproducing information recorded in the optical disc; a rotation body which is formed at the vicinity of the head device so as to be rotatable and rotation-drives the optical disc in contact to a part of the above optical disc; and a driving device which rotation-drives the rotation body in nearly constant rotation velocity, so as to make possible rotation-driving both of the inner circumference and outer circumference of the optical disc, in predetermined linear velocity (for example, refer to JP-A-8-279243).
Further in addition, there has been introduced an optical information recording/reproducing apparatus provided with a disc clamp mechanism for sandwiching the outer rim part of the optical disc and clamping it in a free rotation state concentrically; and a motor for rotation-driving the optical disc clamped by the disc clamp mechanism, by action of alternating current magnetic field at the vicinity of the clamping position (for example, refer to JP-A-2000-235753).